


Mine

by infiniteluna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboy AU, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mates, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteluna/pseuds/infiniteluna
Summary: When the master is away, the cats will play.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayorStonerGhoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorStonerGhoul/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, sweetheart! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you <3

Eren was convinced he’d found the best patch of sun in the entire house.

Mike had left a few hours ago with a muttering about having to run errands and a _please behave while I’m gone._ Eren had reminded him that he’d only chewed through _one_ charger cable and he’d apologized a bunch already.

Mike was a good owner though. Eren had been living with him for a little over six months, taken in as a rescue and a potential companion for Mike’s other cat, Levi.

Eren still remembered the first time they’d met. Mike had closed Levi in another room while Eren got used to the house, sniffing and nosing at anything covered in the other feline’s scent. It was a nice smell, rich and heady and oddly calming. Then Mike had let Levi out.

Those deep grey eyes had pinned him in place, and Eren had lowered down onto his belly while Levi walked curious circles around him. He didn’t do or say much, just took him in, and when Eren started getting too jittery he earned a soft whap of Levi’s tail right to the face for his trouble. And that was that.

It had taken a while for Eren to get under that stony skin, but Levi had warmed to him in time.

And now?

“Eren?”

Eren twisted on the floor, long limbs sprawled out every which way, and gave a lazy meow in response. He was far too relaxed for words.

Levi came wandering from the hallway, clad in nothing but his underwear now that they were alone. Clothes were bothersome at the best of times and both felines preferred to go without, but they indulged Mike’s peace of mind if nothing else. Levi tipped his head to one side, the hint of a smile on his face, and made his way over when Eren started calling for him.

“Did I interrupt your nap?” Levi asked, dropping down on all fours and stooping low enough to nuzzle him. Eren’s loud, vibrating purr started up immediately.

“Mmm, no. Just comfy.” Eren tipped his head back, tail thumping happily against the floor. He moved a hand into Levi’s hair, rubbing claw tipped fingers behind one fuzzy ear. Levi’s eyes closed and he pressed back into the touch. If Eren listened closely he could hear Levi’s soft purring accompanying his own.

He loved when that happened.

“How long will Mike be out?” Eren asked, sliding his other hand down the length of Levi’s spine. His fingers found the base of that sleek black tail and started rubbing.

“Ah…” Levi sighed. His nuzzling turned a little firm and Eren smiled into his mate’s hair. He knew all of Levi’s favourite spots. “Should be out for most of the day.”

“Is that why you’re in your underwear—ouch!”

Levi smirked while Eren reached to rub where Levi had bitten at his ear. He was being unusually playful today and Eren absolutely loved it. While Eren fussed over his injured ear, Levi settled down beside him, nuzzling and faintly rubbing up against his side. Eren watched Levi’s tail flick over his stomach before getting back to its lazy swing.

Warmth bloomed in Eren’s stomach and he tried to roll them over with a playful noise, but Levi slipped out of his grasp like he always did. Levi was only ever caught when he _wanted_ to be. Eren pouted after him and rolled onto his stomach, watching as the other male strolled away.

But Levi didn’t leave the room right away. Instead he walked a slow lap, still on all fours, rubbing along couches and table legs as he passed. Every now and again he’d look back to make sure Eren was watching him, but there was really no need.

Eren didn’t dare look away.

It was when Levi brushed up against the frame leading into the hallway that Eren noticed the tip of Levi’s sleek tail wiggling back and forth. Eren made a raspy sound and Levi shuddered in response, pushing up until he was standing. His clawed toes stretched slightly before he continued down the hall, tail-tip still wiggling away.

Levi was subtle when he wanted to be, but Eren never missed the signs. Eren was on his feet and following his mate down the hall before the raven had fully turned away.

After realizing that Levi and Eren were interested in each other beyond mere companionship, Mike had given them the guest room and shown them how to use the lock. The one time he’d walked in on them—after thinking Eren’s yowling was from Levi trying to hurt him—had been embarrassing enough.

That was where Levi waited for him now, closing the door once Eren had come through and locking it with a soft _click._ Before he could turn around Eren was pressed up behind him, hands on his hips and gentle claws tickling at the pale skin. Eren purred, low and steady in his ear.

“This what you want?” Eren asked, although the words slurred and rolled together as he tried to purr and speak at the same time.

Levi dropped his head back onto Eren’s shoulder, eyes closed. “Mhm. Glad you took the hint.”

Eren huffed a breath through his nose and started walking backwards, blindly seeking the bed and refusing to part from Levi for even a second. This meant that they went toppling onto the bed when Eren found it, but neither seemed to mind as they rolled about on the sheets, wrestling and nuzzling and stealing deep, lingering kisses.

The fact that Levi wore nothing but underwear did a poor job of concealing his erection and he stretched out lazily when Eren managed to pin him. His legs parted and Eren settled between them, both males groaning when their clothed cocks rubbed together. Eren, ever the eager partner, immediately started grinding against him and Levi’s protests were lost behind a trembling moan.

“Levi, _Levi…”_ Eren crooned, ears flicking forward and back as he listened to Levi’s soft noises. Eventually the slick fabric became uncomfortable and Eren pulled away just long enough to shed himself and Levi of those _bothersome_ clothes.

“Hah… I wondered how long it would take you,” Levi said, rolling onto his stomach to keep Eren from resuming his position again. His hips pushed up and Levi braced on his knees, arms holding his weight against the mattress. His tail curved up over his back.

Eren burned inside. Levi wanted to be mounted.

Thankfully Eren had the forethought to grab the lube before returning to Levi. Another gift from Mike, and one they’d figured out how to use on their own. Not, however, before Eren had tried to eat it. With their claw tipped fingers there was only so much they could do with it, but it still came in handy. Natural responses took care of everything else.

Levi wriggled impatiently, mewling sweetly in the back of his throat until Eren practically climbed on top of him, soothing his mate with licks from his rough tongue. When Levi was sufficiently calmed Eren dropped the lube on the sheets and slithered down the length of his body, kissing and licking his way down until he could nip at the base of Levi’s tail.

Levi pushed his face into the pillows with a soft noise, well aware of where Eren was going. Eren’s large hands settled on his ass, spread his cheeks, and then that raspy tongue dragged over his entrance in a hot, wet lick.

“ _Ahhh…”_ Levi groaned, trying to keep his claws from piercing through the fabric clutched in his hands. His tail flicked back and forth as Eren worked him open with his tongue, sucking and lapping and— _good god—_ dipping his tongue inside. Levi could feel his cock leaking from the heavenly stimulation and he pushed and ground his hips shamelessly against Eren’s face.

If Eren’s constant purring was anything to go by, he didn’t mind at all.

Eren took his time eating Levi out. When he eventually pulled away, Levi was practically writhing on the sheets, tail fluffed up and waving in his impatience. Eren smiled and wound it around his wrist, eyeing Levi’s slick cock with no small amount of hunger. He’d gone untouched so far and Eren, eager as he was, had yet to show him mercy.

Eren’s own erection was wetting up in response to his mate, a natural response to help ease the glide of penetration. It was also why they didn’t use the lube all that often.

“Eren,” Levi panted, looking back over his shoulder. His eyes were slightly glassy, and his lips were swollen and parted. “Eren, _please._ ”

Eren gave a soft groan and climbed over him, caging him in with his arms and pressing down with his hips. His cock slipped between Levi’s cheeks and they both gasped. Levi pushed back against him, trying to coax Eren’s cock inside him. He let out a disgruntled chirp when Eren eased away.

“Wait, wait,” he chuckled, nuzzling and licking at Levi’s ears while he searched blindly for the lube. He popped it open and slicked a few fingers before reaching to rub them over Levi’s rim; he couldn’t penetrate with such sharp claws, but a little extra lubrication never went amiss.

Levi was shifting impatiently by the time Eren had finished fussing over him, and he settled Levi’s low grumbling with a few firm nuzzles. When Levi had relaxed enough—and whacked Eren with one of his ears for taking his time—Eren mounted him properly and reached down to guide his cock inside his squirming little mate.

They both paused. Eren tucked his face into the curve of Levi’s shoulder, while Levi squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to be too loud. Eren slowly, carefully eased his way inside. While both their cocks lacked the barbs found on traditional house cats, they both had an extra ridge under the head which caused rather intense stimulation. Levi gasped when he felt it, and the only thing that kept him still was a trembling groan from Eren.

Levi’s fingers clenched and released around the sheets until Eren sought out one of his hands and laced their fingers together. They nuzzled at each other for a few minutes, exchanging lazy licks and soft, dazed noises while they both adjusted. Levi’s tail flicked to the side, stretching up and around Eren’s hip until the brunet got the message and twined their tails together. When he was certain that Levi wouldn’t experience any discomfort, Eren began to find a rhythm.

It was slow at first and Levi dutifully held himself still, although his head hung down and the breath shivered out of him. Eventually it all became too much and Levi turned to seek Eren’s lips for a kiss, mewling into his mouth and pushing back with his hips. The ridge on Eren’s cock glanced over his prostate and Levi jolted, leaking a thin line of pre-cum onto the sheets.

“Eren,” Levi breathed, the two of them rocking and grinding in a slow, torturous rhythm. “Eren _please, please, ple—ah!”_

Any remaining begging caught in Levi’s throat as Eren—never one to deny Levi what he wanted—finally found a harder rhythm. They both knew what Levi could take and it wasn’t long before Eren was pounding into him, the sharp sound of skin-on-skin almost drowned out by their yowling and desperate sounding moans. Eren laved Levi’s throat in raspy licks and little bites, keeping him covered with his larger body.

Levi didn’t have a single complaint. Everything was perfect, and his eyes rolled back as Eren paused in between thrusts to grind against him.

They were ravenous for each other, chasing their pleasure in a wordless frenzy, and Levi wasn’t at all surprised when he felt the first tendrils of release coiling in his gut. He pushed back just as Eren pushed forward and his jaw dropped around a hard moan, tail squeezing Eren’s as his ears twitched back and forth.

“Gonna cum?” Eren asked, his panting breaths coaxing goose bumps over Levi’s skin. Levi couldn’t form words and settled for nodding feverishly.

Eren groaned and redoubled his efforts. Release was sneaking up on him too, but he was determined to get Levi there first. He lifted his free hand off the mattress and reached down to wrap it around Levi’s cock, delighting in the wrecked sound it pulled from him.

“You’re mine, Levi.” It was difficult to think and thrust at the same time, but he managed. Pleasure was everywhere and Eren was drowning in it. “ _Mine._ ”

Levi opened his mouth to speak but Eren already knew what he wanted, and the moment he felt Eren’s teeth cutting through the back of his neck in that perfect claiming bite, Levi was gone. He twitched and shuddered, cock swelling in Eren’s grasp and then he was cumming on the sheets and yowling so loud his voice cracked. Eren growled low, the sound slightly warbled around his bite, and Levi felt the tell-tale warmth of Eren cumming inside him.

He purred as best he could, squeezing around Eren’s cock until the other feline started whining for mercy. He didn’t pull out and Levi didn’t ask him to, the pair nuzzling and purring to each other as they came down from the high, tails still swirled around each other.

“Mine,” Eren said again, pressing soft kisses down the side of Levi’s face.

Levi smiled faintly and turned his head to seek out a proper one. “Yours.”

 

 

Mike wandered up the front steps, arms laden with shopping bags from the last of his errands. He’d been out for the better part of the day, which always made him wonder what madness he’d find when he came back.

Surprisingly enough the house was mostly quiet. There was no sign of Eren or Levi and Mike thought nothing of it as he set the bags on the kitchen counter and started packing things away. The two felines often napped together, so it was nothing out of the ordinary if they didn’t come to greet him.

He’d just closed the fridge door when he heard it. Levi’s low meow and a responding chitter from Eren. Mike leaned back to try and see out into the living room, but there was nothing.

Eren’s loud purr reached him, and then the unmistakable sound of Levi moaning.

_Oh._

Without a second thought Mike grabbed his keys and made a beeline for the front door. Erwin’s number was already dialling as he closed it behind him and headed for the car. He had unknowingly arrived in the lull between pleasure, but had caught the beginnings of round two.

Hopefully Erwin wouldn’t mind him staying the night. Maybe he’d even have liquor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mike. I love this AU to bits.
> 
> For anyone wondering, Eren and Levi still look like themselves. Just add fluffy ears, a tail, claws, and sharp teeth.


End file.
